


Nesting

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Post Bartlett Administration, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-08
Updated: 2004-03-08
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	1. Nesting

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Nesting**

**by:** Willynilly

**Characters:** Josh, Donna **Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** AU/Futurefic   
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** They are not mine and I have made no money from them.  
**Spoiler:** Nothing specific here  
**Written:** 03/02/2003  
**Feedback:** Makes my day  
**Author's Note:** To all of those that have e-mailed looking for this, sorry it took so long, I am out of town more than I am in it these days, but I have about a week and a half before my next trip, so here we go...

This is the next in the Returning Home Saga, it follows directly after Snapshots. If you are looking for all of the stories together, they are housed at The National Library under my real name, Annmarie, enjoy! 

Just a quick recap...it is June 2009, one month before their third child is due... 

June 2009 

Josh had a clean and freshly pajama-clad Noah on his lap and was reading him a story, "Good Night Moon" for the 10,000th time. As Josh said good night to everything in the creepy-looking house, Olivia came down stairs. 

"Daddy?" she asked quietly. 

Josh and Noah looked up at her with similar sleepy expressions. 

"Yes Buttercup?" 

"Something is wrong with Mommy," Olivia scrunched up her face. 

Josh set Noah on the coach and was up the stairs in 2 seconds. 

"Donna!" he yelled as he wandered through the house. 

"What!" she yelled back. 

"Are you OK?" Josh followed her voice to Noah's room. 

"I'm fine," Donna looked up from the floor where her bulky pregnant form was polishing the bottom of Noah's dresser. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Cleaning," she shrugged. 

"Donna, get up off the floor honey," Josh reached down and helped her up. 

"But things are dirty," her eyes were wide with panic. 

"Donna, the house is the cleanest it has ever been. You have washed, waxed and polished everything. I don't think you should be inhaling this stuff," he looked at the bottle of furniture polish. 

"It's orange oil, it's all-natural," Donna took it away from him and headed for the other side of the room. 

"Of course it is," Josh mumbled and ran a hand over his face. 

Donna was about to kneel down on the hard floor again when Josh ran to her side and grabbed her elbow. 

"You scared Olivia, she thought something was wrong with you," he looked in her eyes and then they filled with tears. 

"I scared my baby?" the tears began to slip down her cheeks. 

"She was a little worried about you," Josh confirmed as he moved closer and wrapped an arm around her. 

He had to hold her from the side to accommodate her stomach, he ran one hand over her hair and one over their unborn child. 

"What is wrong with me?" Donna sniffled. 

"You're nesting Donna, it's normal," he kissed the top of her head. 

"I feel completely out of control," Donna's voice hitched and the tears started again. 

"This is your new pregnancy experience, with Olivia everything was new and scary, with Noah you had that terrible morning sickness, this time you have a cleaning-freak gene," Josh cooed in her ear. 

"Mommy?" two small voices said simultaneously. 

Donna wiped furiously at her eyes and smiled wide for her children. 

"Hi there," she reached for Olivia's hand. 

"Are you OK Mommy?" Olivia asked as she rubbed her free hand over Donna's stomach. 

"Oh yes, I am fine, just trying to get everything ready for your new sister," Donna explained. 

Noah reached up for his mother and Josh picked him up and held him close enough to hug Donna. 

"I can help you Mommy, I'm a big girl now," Olivia offered. 

"You certainly are Buttercup, how about tomorrow you help me organize the new baby's clothes?" Donna smiled down at her daughter. 

"Sure, I can fold clothes real good," Olivia nodded. 

Josh opened his mouth to correct her grammar, but found he was a little choked up. 

"So how about we all go to bed and get an early start tomorrow morning?" Donna's voice had returned to normal. 

"I'm not tired," both children said at the same time, but Noah betrayed himself with a yawn. 

"It is waaaaaayyyyy past your bed time," Josh looked at his watch in an exaggerated manner and fixed Olivia with a gaze. 

"OK, time for bed," Olivia agreed with a smile. 

Josh and Donna got their children into bed without much fuss, despite Noah's constant teeth-brushing tantrums. Donna was about to head downstairs when Josh stopped her with a hand at her elbow. 

"No way, you are going to shower and go to bed, you are exhausted," he looked her in the eye and she really was unable to argue with him. 

"I really need a shower," Donna shivered with disgust. 

"Get in the shower, I'll lock up downstairs and then I'll join you," he kissed her softly and her tension began to drain away. 

"That is the best offer I've had all day," she grinned. 

"I am to please," he returned the grin. 

"You always do," she slid a hand down his arm and squeezed before moving on to the bedroom. 

Donna went straight into the bathroom and just stood for a minute in front of the mirror. She slipped her hair from the pony tail it was in all day and ran a brush through it. She unbuttoned the soft well- worn maternity overalls she had kept from her first pregnancy and stepped out of them. 

That was how Josh found her, standing in front of the full-length mirror in just a tee shirt and underwear. He moved behind her and slipped his arms around her. He pulled her hair to one side and attached his lips to her bare neck. 

"Remember before I had Noah I was worried about it happening too fast, I wasn't ready for 2 kids?" 

"Yes," he mumbled against her skin as his tongue snuck out to lap at her ear lobe. 

"This is worse, I'm obsessed with getting ready, with making room for this baby," she ran her hands over her stomach and closed her eyes. 

Josh stopped kissing her and turned her to look at him. 

"Donna we have nothing but room for this baby, in this house, in this family and in our hearts. You can clean and organize all you want, but at the end of the day it is the simple fact that you are this baby's mother and I am her father that will make everything all right," he leaned in and kissed her, softly at first but with growing enthusiasm. 

"I believe I was promised a shower," Donna was breathless from the kiss. 

"Then a shower you shall have," Josh kissed her again and turned to start the water. 

They stripped off their clothes and Josh helped Donna over the lip of the tub. He washed and conditioned her hair and washed her back, using gentle loving hands on every inch of her body. 

Finally convinced she was clean, Donna turned to face him and reached for him. She tugged him closer and kissed him soundly, her wet slippery hands moving down his neck and over his back and shoulders. 

"Donna, you sure you're up for this?" he asked with a shaky voice. 

"Yyyess," she hissed as he bit down on the tendon of her neck. 

She moved her hand over his stomach and down to grasp his growing erection. She moved warm wet fingers over him until he was moaning her name into the skin of her shoulder. 

They continued to kiss and touch as the water washed over them. Finally, her body thrumming with desire, Donna turned around and braced her hands against the tile wall. Josh leaned forward and kissed along her spine, massaging her hips and lower back in the process. One hand slipped around to test her readiness and found her hot and wet for him. 

"Oh God Donna," he groaned as he entered her and held still. 

Donna hung her head and bit down on her lip to keep from screaming, she needed this, she needed Josh. Finally, to keep from exploding, Donna wiggled her hips and encouraged him to move inside her. 

He began gently, but built up speed encouraged when Donna looked at him over her shoulder, her wet hair stuck to the side of her face. The want in her eyes was almost more than Josh could stand. He clung to her back, moving inside her as he found her clit with one hand. 

Soon Donna's desire broke over her body and she chanted her pleasure. Josh joined her quickly, his hands holding hers against the wall, his lips locked to the side of her neck. He licked and sucked at her neck as his body calmed. He pulled back and ran a thumb over the red spot. 

"That's going to leave a mark," he chuckled as he turned her in his arms. 

"S'okay," she mumbled sleepily against his chest. 

"Come on, let's get to bed," he reached for the faucet and turned off the shower. 

After helping Donna out of the tub and drying her off, Josh got himself ready for bed. By the time he crawled into bed beside her she was nearly asleep. 

"Josh?" 

"Yeah?" he answered as he maneuvered his body around hers. 

"I believe we can make room for this baby, but please make sure we don't forget our time together," she whispered. 

"Never Donnatella, we will never neglect our marriage," he kissed her cheek as she drifted off to sleep. 

********* 

"These clothes are so small," Olivia commented as they folded the freshly laundered baby clothes. 

"I know, aren't they cute?" Donna smiled. 

"When Evelyn gets bigger can I have these clothes for my dolls?" 

"Sure honey, they would look very nice on your dolls," Donna agreed. 

"Who wants ice cream?" Josh announced. 

"Me!" Donna and Olivia answered together. 

"Well Noah and I will go pick it up. Who wants what?" Josh had a notepad ready to take orders. 

"Strawberry please," Olivia asked. 

"I would like a scoop of peach, a scoop of pineapple and a scoop of maple walnut, please" Donna checked off her request. 

Josh tried not to make a disgusted face at his wife's odd combination, instead he just smiled and grabbed Noah and headed down the street for ice cream. 

By the time he got back all of the new baby's clothes were put away and Olivia was helping Donna fold towels. 

"Time for a break," Josh smiled as he scooped Olivia up and threw her over his shoulder. Noah came toddling behind, his ice cream cup in his hands and a look of glee on his face. 

Olivia squealed as Josh tickled her and Noah chased them out to the back yard. Donna waddled behind, a small smile on her face. 

Josh unpacked the ice cream to reveal a cup for him, one for Olivia and three for Donna. 

"Why didn't you just get mine all together?" Donna furrowed her brow. 

"I didn't want the woman at the ice cream place to think I was weird," Josh shrugged. 

"There is nothing weird about peach, pineapple and maple walnut," Donna grinned. 

"As long as it makes you happy," he kissed her softly as she opened the peach and dug in. 

"Is Mommy like a bird?" Olivia asked Josh later while Donna was giving Noah a bath. 

"What do you mean Buttercup?" 

"She said she was making a nest for the new baby, but I thought birds made nests, not people," Olivia furrowed her brow. 

"That is just a saying sweetie, when you get ready for a new baby, like you and Mommy did today it's just like a mommy bird making a nest." 

"So the baby won't actually sleep in a nest?" Olivia clarified. 

"No, the baby will sleep in a crib, just like you and Noah did," Josh kissed her head. 

"Oh good, I thought Mommy was being silly," Olivia blew out a breath of relief. 

"Well, Mommy is awfully silly, but not about this," Josh laughed and threw Olivia over his shoulder again to bring her up for her bath. 


	2. Nesting 2

**Nesting**

**by:** Willynilly

**Characters:** Josh, Donna **Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** AU/Futurefic   
**Rating:** This part is MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** Anyone you recognize belongs to Sorkin, I have created a couple of my own though...  
**Spoiler:** Nothing specific here  
**Written:** 03/04/2003  
**Feedback:** Is most appreciated.  


* * *

June 2009 

"I love him, but he's driving me crazy," Donna sighed into the phone. 

"He just wants to make sure you're OK," CJ reasoned. 

"I'm fine, short of wanting to strangle him," Donna laughed. 

"He says you're nesting. He thinks it's cute." 

"It is cute, but I'm done nesting, now I just want to sit in my nest and await the birth of my child, alone." 

"You need some you time?" 

"Exactly, I want to read a book that doesn't have pictures in it. I want to sing at the top of my lungs. I want to eat whatever I want without Josh looking mildly nauseated." 

"I think I can help you out, give me ten minutes and I'll get him and your children out of your hair for the rest of the afternoon. You have to promise me you won't go in to labor though," CJ tried to be stern. 

"I promise," Donna saluted although the gesture was lost on CJ over the phone. 

Ten minutes later the phone rang and Josh jumped up to get it. He was jumping up a lot these days, always there to help Donna with anything. She appreciated it and realized how lucky she was to have such a thoughtful and available husband, but it was starting to wear on her nerves. 

"Hello," Josh answered. 

"Just the man I was looking for," Greg Matthews boomed into the phone. 

"Mr. President, how are you today?" 

"Good thanks. Look Josh, I need some help. I'm hitting a wall with the HHS budget, I know that was your pride and joy and I was hoping you could come in and take a look at it." 

"I don't think your senior staff would appreciate that too much," Josh grinned. 

"Hogwash Joshua, you are on staff as an advisor, now come advise me." 

"Did you just say 'hogwash' Sir?" 

"I believe I did, I must really need advising," Greg chuckled. 

"Sir, all due respect, I'm home with the kids and Donna is due in a couple of weeks, I'd feel terrible leaving her with the kids," Josh spoke softly, but Donna could hear every word. 

"CJ figured you'd say that, so she's offered to take the kids for lunch and as long as I need you this afternoon, she'd really like to see them." 

"I should really make sure Donna is OK with being alone." 

"I can make this a Presidential order," Greg sounded serious, but he was smiling on his end of the phone. 

"We'll be there in 30 minutes," Josh agreed. 

Josh hung up the phone and turned to face his wife, who had her head back and her eyes closed against a burgeoning headache. 

"Donna, honey?" 

"Yes," she opened her eyes. 

"Would it be OK if I took the kids to the White House for a little while this afternoon?" 

"Sure, what's up?" 

"CJ wanted to see the kids and Greg needs some help with HHS, but I won't go if you want me to stay here with you," he sat beside her and rubbed her stomach. 

"No, no go ahead, it'll be good for the kids to get out for awhile," Donna tried not to sound too enthusiastic. 

"You're sure?" 

"Absolutely, I'll be fine," Donna smiled and leaned close enough for a kiss. 

Leslie Walters, CJ's Chief of Staff, approached the outer office of the First Lady, to find a much smaller person at Mason's desk. 

"Why hello there, are you the new secretary?" Leslie smiled. 

"No, I'm Olivia Lyman and I'm waiting for Auntie CJ," Olivia announced. 

"Well it is very nice to meet you. Where is Auntie CJ?" 

"She was chasing my brother down the hall," Olivia pointed. 

Soon CJ came around the corner with a giggling squealing Noah over her shoulder. 

"I caught him," CJ reported triumphantly. 

"He's quick," Olivia conceded. 

"I liked it better when he couldn't walk," CJ mumbled under her breath to Leslie. 

"Well Ma'am I can see you have your hands full here, we can go over these remarks later," Leslie smirked. 

"Leslie, why don't you join us for lunch in the Residence?" 

"Are you sure Ma'am? I'd hate to intrude." 

"Don't be silly, we'd love to have you, wouldn't we Olivia?" 

"Absolutely," Olivia smiled. 

*********** 

"I don't want to cut anything," Greg nearly whined. 

"Of course not Sir, that's the problem with HHS, everyone needs the money, but you have to compromise," Josh grimaced. 

"You didn't have much of a reputation for compromise Josh," Greg teased. 

"True, but I had Donna to help me," Josh's eyes lit up at the mention of his wife. 

"You know what, this can wait, why don't we join CJ and the kids for lunch?" Greg tossed the report on the table as he looked at his watch. 

"Whatever you want Sir," Josh looked confused, but followed the President through the doors to the portico. 

************** 

Donna just sat on the couch, no TV or radio, just silence surrounding her. The baby was a little restless and so she rubbed circles across her abdomen as she absorbed the quiet. When she was thoroughly relaxed she picked up a book and began to read. 

An hour later she wandered to the kitchen for a snack and sat at the kitchen table sorting out the mail. She wanted to make sure everything was in order before the baby arrived. 

Later she called Margaret and made plans for lunch over the weekend. She called and ordered a pair of sandals she had liked from the LL Bean catalog and signed Olivia up for a summer art class. 

They had decided to rent the beach house out for the summer and she received a phone call from a friend of Margaret's that wanted a week in July. 

There was nothing remarkable about her day, but Donna reveled in the peace and quiet of her own mind as she checked off the seemingly unending mental list. By 4:00 she was a little tired and climbed the stairs to her bed for a nap. 

That was where Josh found her around 5:00. CJ had decided to keep the kids overnight, one of her assistants following Josh home to pick up some things for them. After seeing her out Josh returned to the bedroom to rouse his wife from her nap. 

"Donnatella," he curled up behind her and whispered in her ear. 

"Mmmm," she mumbled. 

"Oh, Donnatella," he sing-songed. 

"Whaaa, huh, mmm," she burrowed deeper into the pillow. 

"Donna, time to get up and face the music," he nibbled at her ear lobe. 

"Josh?" she started to come around. 

"Yep, Josh, remember me, your loving husband, the one you got rid of today," she could hear the pout in his voice. 

"You're home," she smiled sleepily and tugged him closer for a kiss. 

"Uh uh, no kisses for sneaky wives," Josh shook his head. 

"What's wrong?" 

"I know what you did, you somehow convinced the leader of the free world to con me into going to the White House today." 

"That is not entirely true," Donna struggled to sit up and Josh helped her rearrange some pillows behind her. 

"Which part is false?" he narrowed his gaze at her. 

"I convinced the wife of the leader of the free world, that she involved the President was all her idea," Donna smiled sheepishly. 

"If you wanted to be alone why didn't you just say something?" he brushed her messy hair off her forehead and placed a warm kiss there. 

"Oh Josh, I don't know what I want, I just needed some quiet to sort through everything in my brain. Speaking of quiet, where are our children?" 

"CJ agreed that you needed some quiet and she kept them for the evening, she'll return them to us tomorrow," he smiled. 

"Really?" Donna grinned. 

"Really, now what do you want to do with the rest of your quiet time," Josh asked as he kissed his way along the column of her neck. 

"I've been quiet all day, maybe it's time for not-so-quiet time," Donna raised her eyebrows and bit her bottom lip. 

"Yeah?" 

"Oh yeah," Donna reached for him and pulled him down beside her, one of her legs finding its way between his, her foot seeking his bare skin under the leg of his pants. 

************ 

"Wow, you haven't been that loud since we had Olivia," Josh smirked against the bare skin of Donna's thighs. 

"Impressionable ears about the house," Donna giggled as she stretched to touch Josh's face. 

Josh kissed his way back up her body, as the fading summer sun cast a warm yellow glow over her skin. 

"You could have just asked me to take a hike," Josh laughed as he kissed her. 

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings Josh. I know I should be beside myself grateful that you are my husband and the father of my children, but I was just going a little nutty this morning," Donna admitted. 

"I can be a little much at times, I know that, I just want to make sure you are OK," he confessed as he settled beside her. 

"I love you too much," she smiled at him. 

"Not possible," he returned the smile and settled in for a short nap of his own. 

  



	3. Nesting 3

**Nesting**

**by:** Willynilly

**Characters:** Josh, Donna **Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** AU/Futurefic   
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Anyone you recognize belongs to Sorkin, I have created a couple of my own though...  
**Spoiler:** Nothing specific here  
**Written:** 03/08/2003  
**Feedback:** Is most appreciated.  


* * *

June 2009 

Josh was conscious of giving Donna some space after her plot to get him out of the house earlier in the week. He didn't complain when she announced she was spending Saturday with Margaret. He kept his questions concerning her comfort level to a minimum. He took the kids out to the park every afternoon to get them out of Donna's hair for a couple of hours. He was trying very hard. 

"Noah is so cute," Donna announced as she came to bed. 

"He does look quite a bit like me," Josh grinned as he closed the book he was reading. 

"That is true, but I was referring to his behavior more than his appearance," Donna smirked. 

"What did he do?" 

"I read him a story and when I was finished, he patted my stomach and then he patted his. He was probably making fun of how huge I am, but it was cute," Donna scrunched up her face in the universal sign for cute kid things. 

"He asked if we were going to get to see the baby. I think he thinks the baby is going to just stay in your stomach forever," Josh chuckled. 

"He's got another think coming," Donna snorted as she hoisted herself onto the bed. 

"Yeah, I told him that the baby would be outside your stomach in a few weeks and he gave me a very quizzical look. He was trying to figure out just how that was going to happen," Josh smiled. 

"Him and me both, I think this baby weighs 35 pounds," Donna sighed as she tried to find a comfortable position. 

"What hurts?" he gave in to his desire to help her. 

"What doesn't today," she grimaced. 

Josh reached over and kissed her gently before climbing over her body to get behind her without asking her to move. He started with her shoulders and ran warm hands over her whole body. He paid particular attention to her hips and knees that were bearing the brunt of her bulky frame. 

She actually whimpered when he hit a spot on her lower back and he used the warmth of his hand to make it feel better. She rolled on to her back and watched as he took each of her legs and massaged from hip to toes. 

By the time he had finished touching her she was relaxed enough to sleep. He curled around her from behind and rested his hands over her stomach before drifting off to sleep himself. 

The pain ripped her from sleep and she was awake and alert in a matter of seconds. She managed to get out of bed without waking Josh, but her panic was growing. 

"Josh," she shook his shoulder, "Josh!" 

"Mmmm," he mumbled and snuggled deeper into his pillow. 

"Josh, please wake up," her voice was quiet but tinged with pain and fear. 

"What? What's wrong?" he came around. 

"I think I'm in labor," Donna's voice quivered and her eyes filled with tears. 

"You have over 3 weeks to go," Josh announced as if that would make the labor stop. 

"I'm aware of that Joshua, but I think the baby has other ideas," she cringed as a contraction hit her and Josh helped her sit on the side of the bed. 

Josh went into father mode and crawled out of bed. He grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt for Donna and threw on a pair of jeans. He grabbed the cordless phone and hit the #1 speed dial number. 

"What!?!" Toby growled into the phone. 

"Toby, it's Josh. Donna's gone into labor and we really need you or Margaret to come and stay with the kids," Josh tried to sound calm for Donna's sake. 

Donna had gotten her clothes on, but the pain was bad and Josh thought the contractions seemed fairly close together. 

"Toby, I don't think we have a lot of time here," he whispered. 

"We'll be there in 15 minutes, hold tight." 

"OK, Margaret and Toby will be here in 15 minutes, are you OK?" 

Donna just glared at him and he grinned sheepishly at the stupidity of his question. 

Josh quickly checked that Noah and Olivia were sleeping soundly and kissed them both before helping Donna down the stairs. He grabbed her overnight bag from the closet, she had prepared it during one of her nesting fits, and ran it out to the car. 

Donna was in the midst of another contraction when he came back in, so he coached her through it, kissing her temple and smoothing her hair back. He murmured his love for her against her skin. 

When the contraction ended Josh looked at his watch and realized Toby and Margaret should be arriving any minute. 

"Let's get you in the car," Josh offered her his arm and guided her to the car. 

It took some time to get down the walk to the car and get Donna settled in the passenger seat and belted in. As panic was setting in for Josh he saw headlights round the corner and Toby's car come into view. 

Margaret was out of the car before Toby cut the ignition and ran to Donna. 

"Don't worry Donna, the kids will be fine," she cooed and hugged her friend. 

"They're sound asleep Toby, just explain to them when they wake up," Josh hurried. 

"We got it, go," Toby extracted Margaret from the car and gave Donna's hand a squeeze before shutting the door and tapping the hood as Josh drove off. 

Josh pulled up to the emergency entrance at GW, with no traffic it only took about 15 minutes to get to the city, and caught an EMT on his way out the door. 

"My wife's in labor," he explained. 

"I'll get a nurse," the EMT smiled and went back in the door he had just exited. 

Josh opened the door and Donna looked up miserably. 

The EMT returned with a nurse and a wheel chair and agreed to escort Donna in while Josh parked the car. 

"We called ahead, about 10 minutes ago. Her doctor is Laura West," Josh explained as he rounded the car to move it from the ambulance zone. 

Josh parked the car in the long term garage and sprinted back to the hospital. Donna was all pre-registered so she was already being settled in a room when he found her. 

"How you doing?" he asked quietly as she had her eyes closed. 

"OK," Donna said quietly, she hadn't spoken since she told him she was in labor. 

"It'll be fine," he kissed her and rubbed circles on her cheek with his thumb. 

She turned her face into his touch and closed her eyes again for just a moment before a contraction hit. 

"Oh God...." Donna moaned as the contraction surrounded her. 

She wanted to stand, but was tired and she wanted to stretch, but every muscle in her body seemed to be contracting with her uterus. She tried all the breathing, but these were bad contractions. 

"So one of the Lymans has decided to come early, huh?" Dr. Laura West swept into the room, snapping on a pair of rubber gloves. 

Donna just nodded and Josh looked up concerned. 

"Is it too early?" Josh asked calmly, asking what he knew Donna was worried about. 

"Oh no, Donna honey, you and the baby will be fine. It's a little early, but everything will be just fine," Laura smiled reassuringly and began her exam. 

"The contractions are pretty close together," Josh explained. 

"I bet they are. You are coming right along Donna, not long and we can move you. Not only is this baby early, but she's going to be quick too," Laura grinned and left with a promise to be back soon. 

"She didn't seem concerned," Donna smiled a little. 

"Babies are born much earlier than this Donna," Josh reassured. 

Laura was true to her word and within the hour the newest Lyman was born, her cries filling the delivery room. 

"She's a little small, but looks just fine," Laura beamed as the nurses took the baby to examine her. 

Josh wiped Donna's forehead and kissed her soundly, but he noticed she never removed her eyes from their baby on the other side of the room. 

"Officially 5 pounds, 10 ounces and perfectly healthy," the nurse produced their child wrapped securely in a pink blanket. 

"Does she have a name?" Laura asked as she finished up with Donna. 

"Evelyn Margaret Moss-Lyman," Josh said absently as he took a long look at his latest child. 

It was 4:00 in the morning by the time they were settled back in the room and while Donna could barely keep her eyes open, Josh and Evelyn were wide awake. Donna fought sleep, but kept slipping into it. 

"Sleep Donnatella, we'll be fine. I'll wake you up before I call the house," he kissed her and tucked the blankets around her weak body. 

Josh turned down the lights and picked up the baby, sitting in a chair by the window. He watched the lights of the city as he rocked his baby girl. 

Donna could hear him talk to her, telling her about her brother and sister at home and warning her about evil Republicans. Donna grinned to herself as she relaxed against the pillows. 

"You were a little early and you're awfully tiny, but don't worry, you have a wonderful Mommy and she has everything ready for you. When you come home everything is neat and organized and ready for you to move right in to," Josh assured the baby. 


	4. Nesting 4

**Nesting**

**by:** Willynilly

**Characters:** Josh, Donna **Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** AU/Futurefic   
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** Anyone you recognize belongs to Sorkin, I have created a couple of my own though...  
**Spoiler:** Nothing specific here  
**Written:** 03/10/2003  
**Feedback:** Is most appreciated.  


* * *

June 2009 

When Donna woke next, her husband was absent and in his place was a very cheery Margaret, with Evelyn in her arms. 

"Hey," Donna rasped. 

"Good Morning," Margaret grinned and stood to get her some water. 

Evelyn slept peacefully through the movement. 

"Where's Josh?" Donna rubbed at her sleepy eyes. 

"He and Toby took the kids for some breakfast, I offered to stay with the little one." 

"She should be hungry too," Donna commented as she looked at the clock and realized she had been asleep for nearly 5 hours. 

"She's adorable," Margaret handed over the baby. 

"Gave me a little scare though, didn't you?" Donna addressed the baby. 

"Everything's OK though right?" Margaret pulled a chair closer. 

"Seems to be," Donna smiled as she offered the baby some breakfast. 

"How are my other children?" 

"Fine. Noah was a little confused to wake up to me and Toby, but he recovered quickly and was all smiles when he saw Daddy." 

"I can't believe I slept through them, I usually wake at the littlest noise," Donna frowned. 

"You looked pretty tired and we were really quiet," Margaret shrugged. 

Just as Donna finished feeding Evelyn there was a knock at the door. 

"Oh good, you're awake," a nurse came in with a clipboard. 

"Hi," Donna grinned and handed the baby to Margaret. 

"Good morning Mrs. Lyman, I couldn't find your husband, so I need you to sign Evelyn's birth certificate. Just check it over and sign at the bottom," the nurse handed the clipboard to Donna. 

Donna looked over all of the information and assured it was correct signed as told on the bottom. Margaret leaned over to see the document. 

"You gave her my name?" Margaret was instantly emotional as she saw the baby's middle name. 

"Yeah," Donna smiled as she handed the document back to the nurse. 

"I'm so honored," Margaret said without taking her eyes off the baby. 

"Josh and I agreed you've been such a special part of our children's lives, we wanted them to know that. We also wanted to ask you and Toby to be the children's legal guardians." 

"Wow," Margaret's eyes went wide. 

"I know it's a big thing and certainly you and Toby should take some time and think about it, but we need to update our wills now that Evelyn is here and we still have Carol listed as legal guardian," Donna was sad thinking about her deceased mother-in-law. 

"I'll talk to him tonight," Margaret nodded. 

"This was the only thing I didn't have finished before she came," Donna grinned. 

"Olivia told me you were very busy getting the baby's nest ready, she was very cute about it," Margaret smiled. 

"Yes, everyone was very worried about my nesting frenzy. I wonder if I knew she was coming early." 

"Maybe," Margaret shrugged as Josh, Toby and the kids came into the room. 

"Everyone decent?" Toby asked with a hand over his eyes. 

"Yes Toby, it's safe," Margaret snickered. 

"Mommy!" Olivia announced and ran the short distance to the side of the bed. 

"Hi sweetie," Donna opened her arms and Josh helped Olivia and Noah climb on to the bed. 

"Be gentle with Mommy," Josh warned. 

"I remember," Olivia announced proudly. 

Noah quietly crawled to the other side of the bed and put his head on Donna's shoulder, his big blue eyes looking up at her. 

"Hi buddy," Donna kissed his nose and he smiled. 

"Hi," he reached his chubby arms up to hug her neck. 

"How you feeling?" Toby asked as he sat on the windowsill behind Margaret. 

"Better. I slept great," Donna chuckled. 

"I thought you were unconscious at one point," Josh grinned and leaned over his son to kiss her. 

"It's a party in here," Laura joked as she came in on her way out of the hospital for the day. 

"Mommy had the baby," Olivia announced. 

"I know. I was there," Laura smiled and tousled the girl's hair. 

"You were?" Olivia furrowed her little brow. 

"Laura was Mommy's doctor," Josh explained. 

"How are you Donna?" Laura asked as she checked some of the machines monitoring Donna's vital signs. 

"I'm doing just fine," Donna smiled as she nuzzled the soft curls on Noah's head. 

"According to all of this you are just fine, but since the baby was a little early we are going to keep you both until tomorrow morning. I'll see you before you're discharged, have a good day, get some rest," Laura waived good bye and left. 

*************** 

A couple of weeks later the Lymans had adjusted to their newest resident. The first few nights were bad, with Noah waking every time Evelyn cried. This was new to Josh and Donna as Olivia had slept through all of Noah's nighttime feedings. Josh would get Noah back to sleep while Donna fed the baby, but after a week or so Noah began sleeping through Evelyn's cries. 

"You OK?" Josh asked one night as he came to bed. Donna was staring into space. 

"Yeah, I think so, I feel weird," Donna frowned. 

"Sick? Hurt? Weird how?" Josh went to her side and ran a hand through her hair. 

"Not bad, just weird, anxious or something," Donna shook it off and pulled Josh closer for a long kiss. 

"Mmmm, well that didn't feel weird," Josh grinned as he pulled back for air. 

Donna immediately pulled him closer and kissed him again, harder this time. Donna slid over and allowed Josh to stretch out next to her on the bed, never breaking the kiss. 

Her hands moved to his chest and slid down his body as she rolled on top of him, pinning him to the bed. Josh could feel his body responding to her and he moaned into her mouth. 

"This," Donna gasped as she pulled away, "this is what I needed." 

Josh rolled her off him and proceeded to kiss down her body, peeling away her nightshirt as he went. Donna stretched to touch him as he moved over her. She got him free from his boxers and bent her knee to rub along his erection. 

"Oh Godddd Donna," he dropped his face to the crook of her neck and sucked on the soft skin there. 

Josh held her hips steady as he kissed down her body. 

"Can we?" he asked in a strangled voice as he slid back up her body and ground his erection against her hip. 

"Not yet," she pouted, but quickly the pout was replaced by a devilish grin as she flipped him on his back. 

She kissed down his body until she took his cock in her mouth without much warning. 

"Donna........." he moaned as his hands moved to her hair. 

She moved over him quickly, encouraged by the sexy noises he was making. He was nearly blinded by the pleasure as his head fell back and his eyes snapped shut to the sensation. 

"Oh God, oh God, oh God Donna," was all the warning she had before he came, the exhilaration coursing through her own body as she felt his vibrate under her fingertips. 

Donna kissed along his hips and stomach before kissing her way back up his body to his neck, where she licked and sucked while Josh recovered his breathing. 

Soon he took her face in his hands and smiled at her before kissing her soundly. 

"Can I touch you?" he asked in the sexiest voice and Donna just nodded. 

He sucked two fingers into his mouth and moved them, warm and wet, to her clit. Donna bit her bottom lip, unsure of her body's response. He was so gentle with her it was achingly sweet. She tugged him close enough to kiss as she tilted her hips to encourage a little more pressure. 

She was, she realized, ready for this all evening, her body needed this release and it didn't take long to wash over her. Josh removed his hand from her center and placed it on her hip, pulling her over on top of him again as they continued to kiss passionately. 

"How are you now?" he asked with a sparkle in his eye. 

"Really, really good," she yawned as she relaxed against his bare chest. 

"Get some sleep Donnatella," he whispered against her hair. 

************ 

"So how are you feeling?" CJ asked as she rocked Evelyn in her arms. 

"Honestly CJ, I feel great and I want sex all the time," Donna admitted as she bit down on her thumbnail. 

"More than usual?" CJ looked shocked at the possibility. 

Donna just nodded and blushed. 

"I'm thinking about it right now," Donna giggled. 

CJ covered the baby's already closed eyes and scowled. 

"In front of the child," she was aghast. 

"She doesn't know what I'm thinking," Donna laughed. 

"Can you? You know," CJ made vague gestures. 

"Not really yet, but we're taking care of things," Donna continued to blush. 

"OK that's enough, I don't want to hear any more. Of all the post- partum things you could have been stuck with I am not feeling very bad for you," CJ just shook her head and grinned. 

"I'm pretty lucky," Donna smiled. 

"You certainly are," CJ looked down at the sleeping infant in her arms. 


	5. Nesting 5

**Nesting**

**by:** Willynilly

**Characters:** Josh, Donna **Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** AU/Futurefic   
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** Anyone you recognize belongs to Sorkin, I have created a couple of my own though...  
**Spoiler:** Nothing specific here  
**Written:** 03/11/2003  
**Feedback:** Is most appreciated.  
**Author's Note:** Notes: I realize that the politics of this segment are not very probable, but I've certainly read more far-fetched scenarios in fic. I needed somewhere to take this series if it was to continue and this is what I came up with, so for the sake of the series here we go... 

* * *

July 2009 

It was amazing the difference in the house with 3 kids, it was quite nearly overwhelming for Donna in the first few months. Add to the chaos her own physical exhaustion and you had one wrung out Mom. 

"You need to take a day off," Josh announced as he climbed in to bed. 

"This is not a job Joshua, it's my life, I can't take a day off," she yawned, but reached for him nonetheless. 

"I'll keep Noah and Evelyn, you take Olivia and Margaret to the beach tomorrow," he offered as he kissed her shoulder. 

"That sounds good," she murmured absently as his lips wandered further down her body. 

Before she knew it she was reaching past him for the recently purchased condoms that heralded the return of their sex life. 

"Is this constant state of arousal permanent?" Josh grinned as she slipped the condom on. 

"Look who's asking?" she grinned back as she kissed her way up his body. 

"I'm just saying, you can't keep your hands off of me. More than usual, I mean," he stuttered a little bit as she bit down on his nipple. 

"Let's make the most of it while it lasts," she purred as she crawled on top of him. 

************ 

The next day was a beautiful beach day and Margaret and Olivia were happy to join Donna on a little day away. Josh assured her he and the smaller children would be just fine. 

He was relaxing with an iced tea and the Mets game when the phone rang. 

"Hello." 

"Josh, how are you?" 

"Fine Mr. President and yourself?" 

"I'm fine thanks. Josh, I was wondering if you could come over to the Residence for a short meeting this afternoon." 

"Well Sir, I'd be happy to, but I have Noah and Evelyn with me, Donna is out for the day," Josh answered as he picked up a crying Evelyn. 

"Bring them along, CJ is here and would love to occupy them, I really need to speak with you," the President sounded serious and Josh could hardly argue with the leader of the free world. 

"I'll be there in an hour?" Josh offered. 

"Thank you." 

Josh scooped up the kids and brought them upstairs to change. It was an effort to keep their clothes clean for more than an hour. He filled Evelyn's diaper bag and grabbed some toys for Noah and was out the door in 25 minutes. 

"Give me that beautiful baby," CJ cooed as soon as Josh walked in the room. 

He handed over a peaceful Evelyn and a cheerful Noah, complete with all their trappings and headed into the President's study. 

"Josh, so glad you could come," the President offered Josh a seat and a cold drink before he began. 

Josh flashed to quiet meetings with Jed Bartlett, being told about the MS, Mrs. Landingham's death and he began to worry about Greg's reasons for asking him there. 

"I have some bad news," Greg began. 

"Why am I not surprised?" Josh muttered. 

"I'm sorry?" 

"Nothing Sir, what's wrong?" 

"Cal came to see me last night and his wife is very ill," Greg sat opposite Josh. 

"I'm sorry to hear that Sir," Josh said sincerely concerned about the Vice President's wife. 

"She has breast cancer Josh and the doctors are not particularly optimistic. She is fighting it and the treatments may prolong her life some, but they think she may be too far along to beat it completely," Greg's words sank in as Josh thought about his own wife and his heart hurt at the thought of Donna getting sick. 

"That's terrible," Josh said quietly. 

"It is and Cal is understandably very upset, he and Ellen have been married 35 years. He will serve out the rest of this term, but he has asked to be removed from the ticket for 2010. If she is still struggling he doesn't want to be on the campaign trail and if she has already passed on he doesn't think he will have the drive to serve another term." 

"I understand completely Sir, if it were Donna I wouldn't be able to get out of bed. Would you like my help finding another candidate?" Josh asked wondering why he was called to this meeting. 

"No, I've decided on another running mate, he just needs to agree." 

"Do I know him? Can I help persuade him?" 

"You are him," Greg smiled. 

"I'm sorry Sir?" 

"I am asking you to run for Vice President in 2010." 

"I've never been elected to anything before, except Class President in high school and I don't think that qualifies as resume building," Josh laughed, shocked at the offer. 

"No offense Josh, but I could chose an actual donkey as my running mate and unless the Republicans pull a rabbit out of their hat I am walking into a second term." 

"I'm Jewish." 

"I know that." 

"I'm not always charming." 

"Well aware of that." 

"I have seen more than one therapist for more than one trauma in my life." 

"Everyone knows that Josh it was on 20/20." 

"I don't want to be the reason you don't get re-elected," Josh frowned. 

"You won't be. I'd have to screw up a lot worse in the next 16 months to lose, I have no intention of losing." 

"I'm overwhelmed." 

"Talk to your wife." 

"Why me?" 

"My second term is going to be about all the things you never got to do when Bartlett lost. It's going to be a lame duck administration with nothing to lose and we are going to be a party building momentum, we have some up and comers, but no one with the savvy to take over the reigns in 2014, you are ready," Greg shrugged and grinned. 

"I've thought about it, looked into a couple of Senate races, but with the kids and Donna going back to school, it was secondary." 

"This is fate, plain and simple. This is opportunity knocking on your door. Talk to your wife," Greg advised again and stood to indicate the meeting was over. 

Josh was still a little dazed as he went to collect his children. CJ had a cat-that-ate-the-canary look about her. 

"You OK Joshua?" 

"A little shocked," he answered with the smallest smile. 

"This was meant to be, it's your time." 

"A few years ago Jed said my time would come, but this is awfully soon." 

"Things happen for a reason," CJ said with sadness at her friend's illness. 

"Yeah," he smiled as he took Evelyn and collected Noah's toys. 

*********** 

Donna and Olivia returned home a little pink from the sun, but relaxed and refreshed from their leisurely day at the beach. 

With all of the children finally in bed, Donna took the baby monitor out to the back porch where Josh appeared to be deep in thought. 

"Penny for your thoughts," she chuckled as she slid onto his lap and rested her head on his chest. 

"I was offered a job today," he started. 

"Really? That's great, now that I'm done with school I'll be happy to stay home with the kids. What kind of job?" 

"Vice President." 

"Of what?" she asked honestly unsure. 

"The United States," he laughed. 

"Were you out in the sun today?" she asked as she checked for fever. 

"No no no, I was at the Residence today being asked by the President of the United States if I would like to run as his VP in 2010. So what do you think?" 

"I think you should start from the beginning." 

Josh told her the whole story and watched her reactions closely. Her sorrow over Ellen's illness, her own concerns about a return to the political spotlight, the flicker of excitement at the possibility of addressing some of the issues that were shelved when Bartlett lost in 2002\. Her face remained open to all of it as he continued. 

"So?" he asked as he hugged her close to his chest. 

"Remember when we flew to Australia and you thanked me for going with you?" 

"Yeah." 

"I said I'd follow you anywhere?" 

"Yeah." 

"I meant it Josh, anywhere, let's do it." 

"That's it, no debate, no discussion, no index cards?" he snorted. 

"We are in a remarkable position. We have the time and the money to do this without any sort of inconvenience to our family. Olivia's schoolwork might be hard to get around, but we'll work it out and when you win we'll be settled back in DC, why not do this?" 

"I would be the Presidential nominee in 2014." 

"I am aware of how the process works," Donna smirked. 

"You're OK with that, all of that." 

"It's not as if I haven't thought about it Josh, it's part of you, I knew we would get here some day." 

"OK, I'll call Greg tomorrow," Josh smiled and held her close as the sun set behind them. 


End file.
